


Dean's Apocalyptic Surprise

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Bonding, Dean comes back to our universe, Dean in AU fighting Michael, Gen, Old Sam Winchester, Plot Twists, Portal malfunction between AU, season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNINGS: Character deaths, but typical SPN - no one stays dead.This is NOT Wincest or Destiel.No Smut, Brotherly Bond, Angst, Hurt, Comfort, Plot twistSummary: Dean and Mary are in the AU. The humans have destroyed the Angel's. Dean and Jack killed Michael. It took Dean and the human army a little over a year to accomplish this goal. Now, he's going home to his bunker and brother Sammy. Thing is, Sammy's not the same when Dean gets home. He's an old man in his 60's. What the hell is going on?!





	Dean's Apocalyptic Surprise

[Dean's POV]

It was a long battle, but we finally defeated Michael. Jack fought bravely along side many others, but in the end he died. He's a hero here among the humans.

I have a gash along my face. Luckily the angel blade missed my eye. My mother stitched me up. My knee gave out, but I'll be alright. I always am. The knee brace sucks.

This final battle took us over a year to fight. Although my mother wants to stay, I'm anxious to return to my universe and my brother.

I was able to siphon Michael's grace from him before I removed his head.

Jack was the one that weakened Michael and bound him even though Jack had Michael's archangel blade in his chest. The wound wouldn't heal and couldn't be healed. As soon as Jack removed the blade from his own chest he fell dead.

I just wish Cas and Sam were here to say goodbye to him. Then again, I'm glad they aren't. This war was horrific. Too many of the doppelgangers I loved from my universe died in this one too.

I have all the ingredients gathered to open the portal to my universe. I look to my mom. "You sure you want to stay?"

She nods, "This is where I can really make a big difference Dean. I know you and Sam will be okay. These people need all the help they can get."

I kiss her cheek. "I love you."

She kisses me and hugs me tight. "I love you. Give Sam my love. Maybe you can visit again sometime." She smiles with hope in her eyes.

I place a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm going to miss you so much. You stay safe."

"I will." She hugs me again before stepping away.

I made sure to find the exact location where I came into this universe. I mix the ingredients and the tear between this universe and mine opens. I jump through the tear.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

I land in the library at the MOL bunker.

The lights are dim. It must be night or no one's there. "SAMMY! YOU HERE?!"

"Who's there?!" Sounds like Sammy...

"It's me." I walk toward the voice as the light comes on.

The tear between universes vanishes.

"DEAN?!!"

This can't be Sam. Can it? "Sammy?"

This older man walks up to me and gives me a hug. I hug him back, but I'm confused. I push him back and look at his face. "You've aged Sammy."

He nods. "You've been gone over thirty years Dean."

I shake my head and back away from him. I hold my hand up. "No. No. No. No. No. I've only been gone a little over a year."

"Dean, calm down." Sam looks like a grandfather!

"This isn't right Sammy! Am I in the wrong universe? Did the portal mess up?" I grab my head. It's spinning.

Sam grabs s chair. "Please sit before you fall."

I sit down and take deep breaths. Sam hands me his cellphone and it's like nothing I've ever seen. The date says May 2, 2047. It's Sammy's birthday. 2047... that makes him 64 years old today. That means I'm suppose to be 68 years old right now, but I'm only 40.

I look at my brother seated beside me. Fidgeting with his wooden walking cane. His long, gorgeous hair is now silver. His face has some lines, but he still has that youthful glow.

He puts on some glasses and studies me carefully with his colorful gaze. "What happened to your face?"

I touch the stitched up wound on my cheek that almost took out my eye. "The war. We defeated Michael and the angels finally."

He smiles. His dimples more defined with age. "That's wonderful! Why didn't mom come with you?" I hear the concern in his voice.

I touch his shoulder, "Oh, don't worry. She's fine. Just minor cuts and bruises. She stayed behind to help people rebuild."

I hate telling him this. "Jack died defeating Michael."

"NO!" Sam is saddened by this.

"Hello Dean."

I jump up and see Cas behind me. He looks the same. I jump into his arms and hug him tight. He hugs me back. "What's going on Cas?" He can tell I'm a bit scared about what I came back to find.

"The portal must have malfunctioned as you went through."

I let him go. "How do we fix it?"

Cas explains, "We can't. If you go through the portal from this time, 2047, you will be in their universe, 2047 or later. The portal will jump parallel time or forward, but never back Dean. I'm sorry."

I let that sink in a minute. I look at Sam, "What have you been doing these past 30 years? You haven't just sat here waiting for me to show up, have you?"

Sam laughs, "No. I tried to open the tear myself, but Cas stopped me."

Cas sighs, "I told him you would return if you were alive. If he goes over there then there's no one here to protect the bunker or defend our universe. Our universe can't afford to lose all its Winchesters."

Sam continues, "While you've been gone, I've done some hunting and became an inventor of weapons. I rebuilt the Colt from scratch. I made some chemical weapons that are effective against werewolves and shapeshifters..."

Sam tells me many things he did while I was away.

~~~~~

We had a late night snack while I told Sam and Cas all about the other universe. My battles and the final victory. Cas was very upset over Jack's death. It's the first time I think I've ever seen him truly cry over someone being gone. He left to find out if Jack is in our heaven or not. Said he'd return later once the sun was up.

I touch Sam's hand and he takes my hand into his holding it firmly. "I can't believe you're here."

"Come on old man. Let's get some sleep."

We walk down the hall to Sam's room. We hold hands leaning into each other. My bad knee and his aging joints.

"Stay with me tonight." His eyes plead with me to never leave him alone again. Right now as I look into his eyes, I see the 14 year old Sammy begging me to take him with me on the hunt. Pleading with me not to leave him alone in the motel room.

I place my hand on his soft whiskered face. "I'm never leaving you alone again Sammy. I promise."

A tear rolls down his cheek. I wipe it away. "I'm here little brother." I hug him.

"I missed you so much." He sniffles.

"I know Sammy. Come on." I pull him toward his bed. "Let's go to bed and get some sleep."

He has pajamas on under his robe. He takes off his robe and gets into bed.

I just sit on the side of the bed. I remove my boots, my pistol and jeans. I then get under the covers with Sam who has his back to me.

He turns out the light. "Goodnight Dean."

I wrap my arms around my brother and hold him to me. "I'm sorry Sammy."

He turns to face me. "Why?"

I press my forehead to his. "The years we lost." I touch his silver hair. "I should have stayed here or brought you with me. This isn't right."

Sam kisses my forehead. He then pulls me into his embrace. "You're here now. I've got you Dean and that's all that matters now."

I'm a mess. I can't imagine all the years he spent without any family just hoping and praying one day I'd return.

I fall asleep with my older baby brother holding me in his arms like a child.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Dean! DEAN!"

I moan, "Wha?" My throat is dry and my head hurts. The light is too bright. I keep my arm up protecting my eyes.

Sam is standing over me. "That's it. Wake up Dean."

I run my hand over my eyes and try to focus. Wait. Sam is... "What the hell?"

I sit up straight and grab Sam's shoulders with both hands, "YOU'RE YOUNG!!"

"Ah, yeah. I guess." Sam's shocked and confused.

"No. Yesterday you were old and now you're young again!" I'm amazed.

Sam prys my fingers off his Shoulders. "Dean you're sick. You spiked a fever day before yesterday. It just broke. You must have imagined all that."

I scratch my head. "Wait." I feel my face and there's no gash with stitches. I look at Sam, "I wasn't with mom in the apocalypse universe fighting Michael's army?"

Sam can tell when I'm serious and when I'm joking. He knows I'm very serious right now. He takes my hand and it's trembling with all the adrenaline flowing in me at the moment.

"Dean you went with Ketch, remember? You got shot with a poisoned bullet. You came back and left him there. You've been really sick with a nasty cold for 4 days now. Probably from being in the bad weather there and fighting the poison. The fever broke last night. I promise you that you had a very vivid dream. That's all." Sam wipes my brow with a damp washcloth and I see the nearby waterbasin.

"You've been by my side all night?" I feel a bit foolish.

"Yes, actually for days." He smiles some. "You were talking in your feverish sleep about an old man. I guess that was me?"

I laugh at myself. "Yeah. I ah... I came back after defeating Michael to find out you aged 30 years. There was a malfunction with the portal jump and I jumped time somehow. Cas said I couldn't go back. Once I jumped forward I would only move parallel in the time I'm in or jump forward again, but I could never go back in time. Thing is, I should have realized I was dreaming because Cas could have taken me back to 2019 himself."

"2019?" Sam looks confused.

"Oh. It took a little over a year for us to defeat Michael and the angels. So, I returned on May 2nd, but instead of 2019 it was 2047 and you were 64 years old."

"Oh, okay. I get it now." Sam puts the washcloth away. "You should probably go shower. I'll make you something to eat."

I sit up and hug my brother. "Thank you."

Sam hugs me back. He says, "You've done this for me countless times. It's what we do for each other."

"I mean for being you. Who you are is amazing and I never say it." We stop hugging and I look into his eyes. "You did the right thing with Gabriel. He's a douchbag. We'll find another way into the apocalypse universe. Next time you're going with me. I'm never leaving you behind again."

Sam grins and stands up. "Go take a shower jerk. You stink."

I take my robe from his hand and get out of bed. "You stink, bitch."

Sam laughs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think. Your comments and kudos feed my muse. ❤


End file.
